


Shenkai’s Hard Strawberry Limeade, Extra Sour

by shenkai



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Face-Fucking, Fivesome, M/M, Rimming, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-27
Updated: 2005-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenkai/pseuds/shenkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a quiet day at the safe house, and Wufei is feeling a bit randy. Duo is eager to oblige and it turns into a free for all as the other pilots return home, too bad the pink menace has to ruin all the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenkai’s Hard Strawberry Limeade, Extra Sour

**Author's Note:**

> the underage warning is in place because the Gundam Wing pilots are all 15 years old, not that they really ever seem that young to me.

Wufei heard the sound of an approaching motorcycle just as he was about to close his book. A devilish idea popped in his head, a way to make sure Duo didn’t get caught using Heero’s computer and a way to get to the only straight one in their fold at the same time.

Quickly, he got up from his nest and went to the den where Duo was staring intently at the computer screen. With no time to waste since the sound was getting louder by the second, Wufei quickly got naked before coming up to his koi, his cock already spike hard from the thoughts in his head. Boldly, he wrapped his arms around his lover from behind, his hands disappearing into Duo’s pants. He nuzzled Duo’s ear, “If it’s important, save it or something because I want you now!”

Duo turned off the computer post haste and attacked his koi with all the vigor that he had planned for earlier. Soon, his clothes were on top of Wufei’s and the two naked men were each satisfying the other orally on the couch, Wufei on the bottom, once the motorcycle had stopped. Both were using their fingers to play with the other’s hole, Duo trying to stimulate the bundle of nerves in his koi and Wufei in preparation to take his koi.

Duo was already loose enough by the time they heard the keys jingle at the front door, but Duo seemed oblivious to the fact that said door was going to open on their situation. He transposed his head and ass, his mouth covering Wufei’s as he sat down hard and quick on Wufei’s saliva moistened cock.

Now Wufei sprung into action, sitting up on the couch so Duo’s back was to the door. Duo was now able to move without too much strain and Wufei had a clear view of Heero’s shocked face as the Japanese pilot opened the door.

“How was the picnic?” Wufei asked, causing Duo to arch back to see who his koi was talking to, giving Heero a full view of his weeping cock.

“Ohaiyo, Heero-kun. Did Relena give in this time, or do you want one of us to finish you off,” Duo offered, still grinding on his koi. Wufei was supporting his new position, so he began working on his own throbbing manhood.

“Okay,” Heero said, putting down the helmet he was carrying on the side table next to the door. He unzipped his pants and his spike hard cock pushed forward, tenting his boxers. He pushed his pants down before doing the same to his boxers and then his shirt.

“God, that was too easy this time,” Wufei said as Heero moved closer.

Heero stopped when he felt the American’s soft bangs brush against his thighs and eased his cock to point down, guiding it into Duo’s open mouth. He leaned forward and deeply kissed that chiding mouth.

Wufei felt Duo tense as he found it difficult to play with Heero from that particular angle, so he ended the kiss. “Either return the favor Duo is bestowing on you to or pull out so we can change you position, but I’ll not have Duo hurt by you.”

Heero looked down at Duo’s cock, not sure he could put his hand on it, much less his mouth. He looked back into Wufei’s eyes, “You know more about this than I do. Lead on.” He slowly pulled out and could feel Duo’s sense of relief.

“Coffee table,” Duo said, his voice a little strained from having Heero’s crown nestled snugly in his throat, as Wufei tossed Heero the blanket from the couch.

As Heero spread it out on the table, Wufei helped Duo back to an upright position, and keeping them joined, Duo’s legs wrapped tightly around him, he straddled the coffee table and Duo lad back, placing the pillow he had sandwiched between them under his head as Wufei helped him adjust the angled pillow lower so it supported his shoulders in a crunch like position.

“Knees.” Duo commanded as Wufei pointed to Duo’s armpits. As Duo moved to do the same to Wufei, his knees actually resting behind his koi’s shoulders so he could lean back against them.

Heero complied, causing the tip of his cock to bump Duo’s nose.

“On all fours.” Duo said, taking Heero’s weeping cock in hand to guide it as Heero went down on his hands and knees on the coffee table.

Heero moaned, imagining Duo’s warm, wet mouth was the sweet virgin honeypot of his darling Relena. Duo’s hands came around, spreading Heero’s cheeks to show his koi Heero’s tight bud.

“I’ll try not to hurt you,” Wufei said, licking his fingers.

He spit in his hand, allowing it to pool in his palm, then forming path with two of his fingers, he touched the tips of them to the tight bud before him, allowing the liquid to glide down them, slightly lubricating the hole as one finger pushed in. “God you’re so tight.” Wufei commented, pulling said finger in and out.

Heero seemed oblivious to Wufei’s ministrations, so contented for now to take his time, he played a while with the lone digit, until it was so loose a second finger needed to be added for the same tightness. Now Fei had access to what he truly wanted to touch on the Japanese man, he found the bundle of nerves. Heero moaned, bucking more into Duo’s mouth. Now Wufei pulled a little out of his koi so he could lean forward, his fingers forming a vee inside Heero, he traced the tight ring with his tongue before sticking it in, in a sort of Venus butterfly position.

Heero both gasped and moaned, depending on Wufei’s movements, and now Heero’s body was ready for something more, even if his mind wasn’t.

Duo let Heero slide out of his mouth, Wufei’s ministrations helping Heero climax. “Want more?” Duo asked.

“Yes. Oh god yes,” Heero moaned, eyes blinded by pleasure, forgetting even if only for this moment that he wasn’t gay.

Duo moved his hands forward to Heero’s hips, pushing him back towards his cock which was begging for release. Removing his tongue, Wufei used his hands to guide Duo’s cock between his fingers, where he was holding Heero open, and once the crown was settled, he moved his fingers, leaning back on his arms and Duo’s knees, he surged up into Duo, causing Duo to surge up as he pushed Heero down.

“Sit up Heero, time to ride.” Duo grinned, as Heero wordlessly complied. Heero watched as Duo used his hands to bring him again to readiness as he moved up and down over the cock that was invading his body. Slow at first, unsure of the pace, his body had other ideas, and soon he was moving them in time to Duo’s hand.

“Deeper.” Heero commanded, grinding down harder on the American.

“Yes, Fei, Deeper!” Duo shouted. He felt his koi shift his position, laying flat on the table, the angle making both men go deeper into the hole they were intruding.

“Faster and harder, Heero!” Wufei commanded, pushing up against the two above him.

“Oh fuck yeah!” Duo said as the Japanese pilot gave in to all the commands both verbal and nonverbal.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Trowa asked as he and Quatre walked in the door which Heero had forgotten to lock.

Quatre peeked around his koi just as Heero’s creamy white load erupted, flying across the room to land on Trowa’s turtleneck. “Oh my!” Quatre said.

Trowa looked down at his shirt, then back to the writhing threesome. Heero was still grinding against them with such abandon Trowa knew he was oblivious to everything.

“Quatre, you’ve always wondered what Heero tasted like, right? Come on, I’ll blow you while you wait.” Duo said, arousing Heero again.

“Can’t wait.” Quatre said, forgetting Trowa was there. He took off his clothes and knelt over Duo’s face, leaning forward to take Heero in his mouth.

“Come on, Trowa. You can ride your koi, or give my koi something to suck on. I think he’d like that.” Duo said before taking Quatre deep in his throat.

Trowa locked the door before disrobing. coming up to the sex machine, he kissed their leader, giving into the impulse he had wanted ever since they had come together as a team. “Fei, lick or suck?” Trowa asked.

“You chose.”

“Lick then suck. I want to try this out.” Trowa said, showing Wufei the butt plug that he and Quatre had just bought.

“I thought you went to visit Catherine?” Wufei asked as Trowa moved into position.

“We did. She was throwing a sex toy party. Kinda like a Tupperware party, only more fun.” Trowa said, “We brought you two something as well.”

 

Wufei was the first to climax. His low, deep throated moans sent vibrations over Trowa’s cock, sending him off the deep end, while the sensation of his load filling him send Duo to completion. Trowa eased out a bit so his load wouldn’t choke the Chinese pilot, who sucked it all out til it was limp.

“Kiss me, Clown.” Wufei said as Trowa dismounted.

Trowa complied, kneeling on the floor next to the coffee table since Wufei was in no position to move. Duo felt Quatre stiffen over him as Heero’s muscles that incased his limp member began to flutter.

Wufei saw Heero arch back, thrusting his hips forward. Wufei knew he was about to climax and he knew who’s name would come from his lips. “Kiss him now, Trowa. I don’t want to hear her name.” Wufei commanded.

Trowa stood and grabbed their leader’s shoulders as a low sound began to erupt from deep inside him. Trowa’s mouth covered his as the “r” sound began to form.

Then it was Quatre’s turn to taste the bittersweet cream that issued forth from their usually straight leader. “Gawd it’s delicious,” Quatre said, massaging his balls as he lapped up every drop he could coax out.

Trowa held him steady as he collapsed, lifting the Japanese pilot up effortlessly. He placed him on the couch before ending the kiss. Turning around, he saw Quatre helping the others to sit back up. Sweaty, sticky, and satiated, they looked very tired indeed.

“Watch this.” Duo said, picking up the remote control Trowa dropped by the coffee table.

Trowa’s legs buckled and he collapsed on the floor as the vibrator went to work inside of him. The three onlookers laughed as he tried to regain his footing, all the while trying to take the object out.

“Give it to me. I wanna try.” Quatre said, grabbing the remote out of Duo’s hand. He increased the speed and Trowa gave up trying to stand up. Rather, he crawled over to his tormentor, pulling him to the ground before pinning him there, the remote sandwiched between their hands.

“Come on Duo. Let’s go to bed.” Wufei said, getting up from the coffee table and escorting him towards the stairs to their room.

“Kay, but first a bath.” Duo said and they left their fellow pilots to the chaos they had started.

“Relena!” Heero finally shouted as his body finished its trembling from the orgasm.

“Damn!” Trowa and Wufei exclaimed as their ardor vanished at the sound of her name.


End file.
